Anything For You
by maregnbue
Summary: Anna is making a dress for Gerda. She doesn't want to ask for help until Elsa offers to.


Anything For You

2016

"OW!" Anna shrieked. She looked at her finger and winced. That was the fourth time that morning. Gerda's birthday was coming up and Anna wanted to give her something special. She sighed and reached over to get another band aide. She hated needles. "The dress needs to be perfect," she said to herself. She had asked Heidi, the seamstress, if she could use a lavender fabric from her workshop. And since she was on vacation, Anna had to do it herself. She already been at this for two hours, and all she did was stitch the lace on the bodice, and prick her fingers four times.

Anna picked up the sewing needle.

"... _If you don't want to use a dress pattern to make her dress_ ," Heidi had said, " _You can create a mock pattern by using a dress you already own. Find a dress that fits Gerda well, and use the outline of it to create your pattern. Your final dress will be in the same style of the dress you used to trace._ "

Anna sighed and stared at her mock pattern. She had to remind herself it was all for Gerda.

Just then, Olaf came waddling in the room. He pulled up a chair next to Anna, watching as she stuck out her tongue in concentration.

"What're you up to?" he asked.

"I'm making a dress for Gerda," Anna replied. "Her birthday is in a few days."

"I think you need help!" Olaf giggled, looking at the band aides on Anna's fingers.

"Could you please, Olaf?" Anna begged. "I really need it." She showed Olaf the sewing box and Olaf pulled out a wad of thread.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked. Then he saw a needle. "Ohhhhh! Shiney!"

"No, Olaf!" Anna exclaimed. But it was too late. Olaf had unrolled the wad, and now he was all tangled up. Anna tried to pull the thread off and it had worked after several tries.

"Are you sure you know about sewing?"  
"Absolutely," Olaf replied. "You know, Anna...Elsa is really good at sewing." Anna was busy sewing the final touches on the bodice.

"Mm-hm…"

"Maybe you should get her help instead," Olaf continued, he inserted the sewing needle inside his snow body and soonly forgot what he was talking about. "Oh would you look at that...I've been impaled." He laughed so hard he fell over.

"Are you okay?" Anna laughed.

"Oh!" Olaf said, jumping up. "Sorry, Anna. I just remembered I'm going to play with Sven."

"It's fine," Anna said. "You go." Olaf waddled out of the room. Anna pricked her finger yet again, and then she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!" she said. "I'm done! I'm throwing the towel in!"

"Throwing the towel in?" A gentle voice said. Anna turned. Her sister had entered the room. "Since when?"

"Since now," Anna replied firmly. "I give up." Elsa went over to the dress.

"All you have to do is make the sleeves wider...and add the skirt, and finish the lace…" Anna stared at her. Elsa stared back. "What?"

"Elsa?" Anna whispered. Here it goes. The question Anna dreaded to ask her: "Can you help me?" She was expecting Elsa to decline and walk away...but then Elsa gave her a sweet smile.

"Of course I can," she replied, sitting down next to Anna. "Anything for you. Why didn't you ask me before?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugged. "You're really busy with Gerda's party planning and I thought I would be a bother to you."

"A bother?" Elsa repeated. "Anna I want to help you. You will never be a bother me, because I always have time for you. Needle, please." Anna smiled and handed her a needle.

"Thanks, Elsa," she said. "And trust me on this, don't let Olaf help you."

"Oh, I know," Elsa laughed. Just a few seconds later she jumped. "Ouch!"

"Did you just prick your finger?" Anna asked, trying not to laugh. "Yes!" Elsa laughed. "Maybe they shouldn't make needles so sharp!"

Anna and Elsa giggled. "This is actually fun," Anna said. "We should do these things more often."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. "We always do things together."

"Yeah, I know. But something really, really special. We should go and have a huge sister day. Oh and we could have a snowball fight!"

"That sounds like fun."

"So it's a plan?"

"It's a plan!"

"Ooh!" Anna gasped. "We could eat some of Florian's famous flagendorferes." Elsa was busy stitching the hem, but she looked up at Anna and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Anna," Elsa said. "I was hiding in my room. I wasn't dead. I have eaten many, many flagendorfers."

"Not with me!"

"Fine. We'll have some of Florian's famous flagendorfers and get sick," Elsa teased.

Anna laughed. She couldn't recall what was so funny. And neither did Elsa. Either it was Anna's face or how badly she cut her fingers, or what Elsa had said. Elsa couldn't resist laughing. They could both say they were just glad to be best friends and sisters.

They laughed so much the time flew by, and the dress was finally finished. The sisters high fived, and both of their hands had bandaids from the needles. However, they have fun. It was worth it.

"Thank you so much!" Anna squealed, hugging her sister. Elsa smiled.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now, I have to hang up a few decorations. Would you like to help?" The girls made their way to the Grand Hall.

"I would love to."

On the day of Gerda's birthday, Queen Elsa told Gerda she could have the entire day off. When they were having the party, they gave out gifts. Anna stood at the side. Elsa turned to her sister and gave her a reassuring nod.

Anna gave the box to Gerda. Gerda smiled at her. She opened the box and tears filled her eyes. There was a beautiful hand stitched lavender dress resting inside. And it was perfect. Anna was proud to call that a fact. "Oh, Princess Anna!" Gerda cried. "What a beautiful dress! Thanks so much!" They hugged, and Elsa couldn't help smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Gerda."

Anna felt her freckles smiling. She looked over at her sister and mouthed _Thank you for helping me, Elsa. I love you._

Elsa smiled and mouthed back, _You're welcome. I love you too._

She could do what Anna couldn't do. And Anna could do things she knew Elsa couldn't do. Together...they could do wonderful things.


End file.
